AII, a physiologically active peptide which shows a strong pressor reaction, has been regarded as a causal substance of hypertension in various mammalian species.
There are a few known pathways for the formation of AII in the living body, including a typical pathway in which angiotensin I is formed from angiotensinogen by the action of an enzyme, renin, and then converted into AII by the action of an angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE). Since the compound of the present invention inhibits expression of functions AII by acting on the AII receptor, it is useful as an AII antagonist.
Examples of known AII antagonists include imidazole derivatives disclosed in European Patent No. 253,310.